Liquids are commonly stored for extended periods of time in storage containers, and dispensed at a later time. An example is a thermos cooler, which can hold gallons of potable liquid, and thereby transport the liquid to a place where the liquid can be utilized as desired.
Perhaps the biggest problem associated with storing liquid that is later to be dispensed is contamination of the liquid over a long period of time. Large amounts of liquid will be ruined and unusable if they are contaminated by germs, bacteria, etc. before being consumed or otherwise utilized as desired.
Another problem associated with storing liquid over a long period of time is that even if the liquid is stored in an insulated environment, the liquid is subject to slight temperature adjustment toward the temperature of the surroundings of the container. Lukewarm beverages are not very desirable in general, and tend to be contaminated much faster than when they are very hot or very cold.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a beverage storage and dispensing container that is able to maintain purity of the liquid that is otherwise subject to contamination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a container/dispenser that is able to maintain a temperature of a liquid over as long of a period of time as is desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a container/dispenser that provides these benefits for as much liquid as is conceivably transportable, while at the same time, making small amounts of the stored liquid available to individuals in small portions.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a container/dispenser that provides all of the above benefits with easy access to further necessary power-supplied appliances and all needed serving and catering utensils and apparatuses.